poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!
Winnie the Pooh In Fantasmic! is an all new upcoming Double Feature From DisneyDaniel93 & BowserMovies1989. The DisneyDaniel93 Version It appear on YouTube 9/4/10 Plot In This Incredible Double Feature Winnie The Pooh and Mickey Mouse Reunited Again In An All New Magical Fantastic Adventure Fullfilled With Music, Action, Adventure, Magic Illusion, Surprises And Mysteries When The Villains Try To Make Mickey's Imagination Into A Nightmare Fantasmic Is Now Up To Pooh And The Others To Travel Around The Worlds With The Help of Great Friends To Restore The Endings And Thwart The Villain's Plans Before Turns Mickey and Pooh's Imagination Into A Nightmare Fantasmic Or Before Its Too Late ! ''The Disneyland Version by DisneyDaniel93'' The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the show. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh & their Friends uses their vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Mickey And Pooh & His Friends in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and a 100-foot long puppet of Kaa, the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers.monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. Peter Pan and Captain Hook sword fight aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, as the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends imagination, beauty ,love & Courage will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's & Pooh And The Others dreams into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of the sea witch, Ursula, from The Little Mermaid. Ursula sings and joins the plot against Mickey & The Others as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog from Fantasia. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds the arrival of Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty, & Lord Rothbart Of The Swan Princess, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. & Lord Rothbart Turning Into The Great Animal The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river; fire-on-water effects rapidly spread toward the audience. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor & The Other Heroes and uses a magic sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. & Rothbart's Griffin Form As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, & Tigger Saying: You Can Say That Again Then disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage, and the river once again becomes quiet and dark. ''The Walt Disney World Version By BowserMovies1989'' As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chor d in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from "Pocahontas", with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey, Pooh, and the Others' dream takes a turn for the terror. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey & Pooh Bear And His Friends imagination, beauty love Courage And Bravery will always survive." Angered by this, she contacts a spell With The Help of One Of Bowser's Darkest Treasures The Dark Orb Of Nightmares amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most Dangerous Disney & Non-Disney villains including Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians, Scar from The Lion King Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jafar from Aladdin, Evil Emperor Zurg From Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Dr. Blowhole From The Penguins Of Madagascar Lord Zedd From Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Zeo Prince Olympius From Saban's Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue The Grand Duke of Owls From Don Bluth's Rock-A-Doodle, Plankton From Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants Aku From Samurai Jack Dr. Facilier and his Friends on The Other Side From The Princess and the Frog, And Darth Vader From The Star Wars Series, who apparently has returned to the dark side as a clone Speaking of which, Bowser and his family also arrive to aid the hag's evil plot because they require the help of the villains to destroy our heroes and His New Allies The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. To do so, they bring back Ivan Ooze's old Combat machines: The Ectomorphicons, Scorpitron and Hornitor, with Dr Facilier controlling both ships. And Then With The Help Of Bowser's Old Comrade Lord Zedd Emperor Of All Evil And That He Sees They Bring Back To Life A New Enemy For Pooh And His Friends Especially For The Rangers, The Diabolical Prince Olympius The Son Of Queen Bansheera And Heir Of The Throne Of The Kingdom Of Demons Now Pooh And His Friends And The Rangers Will Face The Most Powerful Of All Of His Enemies Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey & The Others to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey & Slimer rub it, assuming it will help them. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules), and Chernabog summoning the spirits from the dead. Meanwhile, Aisling, having suddenly just abandoned the team for no apparent reason, runs into Kaa and ends up recreating the "Trust in Me" number, only to run into Dr. Facilier, who promptly turns her into Tiana, and gives her a vision of the restaurant, in exchange for the orb that she somehow captured from Bowser. She refuses of course, and is promptly transported back to where Pooh and Mickey are at the time.' As it turns out, our heroes are still at Bald Mountain. Just after they battle Aku, they soon encounter Maleficent, who reveals to Pooh that She was the one who masterminded the entire scheme from the start. Aisling tries to stop the witch, but Maleficent transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Bowser, meanwhile, transforms into Giga Bowser, and merely roars at our heroes. Lord Zedd and Mistress Nine then make the Villains grow or become their final forms too. Bowser Jr. and Ranamon follow by turning into Giga Bowser Jr. and Calmaramon. After a minute of hiding from the villains, Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, and The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers make their appearance to summon the Mega Ninjazord & Titanus as well as manage to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and momentarilly incapacitating the dragon. Mickey defeats the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (Similar to The Sword in the Stone), while the Rangers use their Megazords to destroy whatever vilains who managed to escape the sword's fury Along With The Ectomorphicons And Olympius, but all the villains were defeated by one of our heroes. Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters & others appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to a tune from Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Trivia *This film takes place in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions by DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989. *This film is inspired by the acclaimed crossover movies, Disney's Vilains Revenge" by LionheartCaptain and "Toon World Mickey's Phillarmagic" by LionKingRulezAgain. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps, Dizzy, Jiminy Cricket, Jafar, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake, Lord Rothbart, Scar, Dr. Facilier, Sharptooth, and The Grand Duke of Owls appeared in Disneydaniel93's version. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Chanticleer, the Penguins of Madagascar (Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Blowhole, Olympius, Emperor Zurg, Lord Zedd, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Aku will guest star in BowserMovies1989's version of this movie. *BowserMovies1989's version of this film will feature the first debut of Bowser's Darth Vader clone. *In two bonus sequences in Bowsermovies1989's version of Fantasmic, Aisling becomes the main character as she re-eacts Samurai Jack's first encounter with Aku and Tiana's temptation by Dr. Facilier. *Also, we find out that Aisling is scared of Aku's demons, and apparently has the same goal as Tiana: open up a restaurant, even though nothing in her character seems to justify this goal. *Simba made an apperance in the climax of Disneydaniel93's version. *Disneydaniel claims that his version of this film takes place after yru17's Littlefoot's Adventures films, such as Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, but Cera says that she and the gang don't know who Pinocchio, Drake, or Bowser were, so the film might have taken place before Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Vertue and yru17's other Land Before Time crossover films, such as Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio, and Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, depite Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin already guest starring in this version of the film. *In Disneydaniel93's version of this film, Tigger says that he and the gang don't know who Plankton is, but yru17 is planning to re-edit all Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants episodes, except for Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gray? (since YakkoWarnerMovies101 is already planning to make this crossover), in the near future. It could be possible that they might not have remembered Plankton at all. *Dr. Facilier had his revenge on Pooh and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Drake will get his revenge on Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films